Second
by sakuramgy
Summary: "kesempatan kedua memang selalu ada, namun tak akan pernah sama lagi saat kau mengambil kesempatan pertamamu" Sepasang kekasih, bukan maksudku mantan sepasang kekasih itu kembali dipertemukan dalam tempat yang sama. Kedua orang yang membohongi diri masing-masing hanya karena sebuah kesalahan.
1. chapter 1

_"Apa yang kau sembunyikan? "_

_"Tak ada"_

_"Heiiii... Tuan Uchiha aku tau, kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu"_

_"Tck... Tidak ada yaa tidak ada, Sudahlah aku mau pulang"_

_Gadis itu menatap kepergian kekasihnya yang akan melangkah keluar rumahnya namun sebelum pemuda dengan marga Uchiha itu berhasil keluar gadis itu terlebih dahulu menarik baju pemuda itu hingga membuat benda yang sedari tadi disembunyikan sang pemuda akhirnya jatuh._

_"AHAA... Kau tak bisa menyembunyikannya dan aku selalu benar"_

_Teriak sang gadis kegirangan mengetahui dugaannya tepat. Sedangkan sang Uchiha hanya menghelah nafas pasra._

_Kedua remaja yang masih dibaluti oleh seragam sekolah itu akhirnya berjalan kearah kamar sang gadis. Namun dengan paksaan gadis itu terlihat dengan tarikan paksa yang menuntun sang pemuda yang pasra._

_"Heii... Sakura, kenapa memperlakukan sasuke seperti itu? "_

_Gadis dipanggil sakura sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggil sasuke itu menoleh menatap wanita paruh baya yang sedang menatap mereka bingung._

_"Ini urusan remaja ibu Kami selesaikan dulu yaa"_

_Kembali menarik sasuke mengikutinya yang hanya tak peduli dengan sikap sakura. Sedangkan wanita yang dipanggil ibu itu hanya menggulum senyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

_"Nahh... Sekarang katakan apa ini? "_

_Kata sang gadis setelah memperlihatkan buku tebal yang berada ditangannya._

_"Apa kau buta"_

_"Ishhhh... Jujur saja sang Uchiha keras kepala"_

_"Hahh... Apa kau tidak lihat sakura itu buku"_

_"Aku tau tap_"_

_"Buku catatan untukmu selama kau tak kesekolah. Tadi aku ingin memberikannya tapi sepertinya kau tak membutuhkannya"_

_"Ahhh... Kau cemburu karena gaara mendahuluimu yaa.. "_

_" memang sepantasnya aku cemburu"_

_Bluss. Wajah sakura memerah padam. Tadi ia hanya bercanda tapi dibalas serius oleh sasuke. Ia tak menyangka mengapa kekasihnya itu begitu pencemburu dan overprotektiv padanya._

_"Hmmm... Hahahaha.. Aku tak percaya, seorang Uchiha arogan sedang merajuk"_

_"Berhentilah tertawa sakura"_

_"Hahahaha... Kyaaa"_

_Betapa terkejutnya sakura saat sasuke dengan cepat menindih tubunya setelah ia mendarat dikasurnya yang empuk._

_"Heii... Heii... Sa.. Sasuke ibuku nanti lihat.. SASUKE! "_

_"baguslah, kita akan segera menikah jika ibumu melihat"_

_"Ohhhayolah... Sasuke, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini"_

_"Hanya satu orang yang mampu membuatku seperti ini"_

Sial!

Itulah umpatan pertama yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda itu saat melihat hujan yang semakin deras seiring dengan langkahnya yang juga bertambah cepat.

Berjalan mencari tempat untuk berteduh akhirnya ia menumukan halte tempat sasarannya agar hujan tak semakin membuatnya basah.

Ia tak sendiri di halte tersebut. Ada seorang gadis yang juga sedang berdiri disana sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang terlihat dengan payung yang masih terbuka lebar yang sedang ia pegang sehingga tak menampakkan seluruh tubuh sang gadis akibat tertutupi oleh payung besarnya.

"Aku di halte bus konoha, cepatlah kesini"

Kata pemuda bernama sasuke itu datar pada seseorang diseberang sana yang sedang ia telepon.

Ia sebenarnya tak peduli pada gadis disampingnya ini. Namun melihat reaksinya setelah ia berbicara tadi membuatnya sangat tertarik untuk melihat siapa gerangan dibalik payung tersebut.

Namun belum sempat beberapa deting sang gadis beranjak berjalan dengan cepat menjauh darinya. Entah apa yang membuat sasuke merasa kecewa setelah tak berhasil melihat wajah gadis yang semakin menjauh tersebut.

"Oiiii... Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat masuk!!"

Barulah sasuke sadar dari lamunannya tentang gadis tadi itu. Sekarang ia beralih menatap temannya yang sedang menatapnya heran dari dalam mobil.

"Berisik naruto! "

"Yayaya.. Cepatlah, Hinata sudah menungguku nihh"

Sasuke hanya mendecih sebagai jawabannya kemudian berjalan dengan tenang memasuki mobil naruto membiarkan sedikit hujan membasahi tubuhnya.

"Ada apa? "

Tanya naruto setelah melihat tingkah sasuke yang tak seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu melamun entah apa yang berhasil memenuhi pikiran sasuke sehingga membuatnya terlihat sangat berbeda sekarang.

"Bukan apa-apa"

"Kan, aku sudah bilang tadi tunggu saja di halte. Kenapa kau juga ikut kesini"

"Sudahlah ino, kau ingin kutemani atau tidak sih?! "

"Hehehe... Maaf.. Maaf. Yasudah aku bayar dulu yaa, setelah itu kita berangkat"

Gadis bernama Sakura hanya menatap sahabatnya itu jengkel. Kemudian ia menatap sekelilingnya. Cukup kaget setelah menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu akan keperpustakaan untuk membeli buku resep kue yang akan ia buat dan berikan pada kekasihnya sai. Bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya kaget tapi tempat inipun.

Sungguh setelah ia beberapa tahun di Suna dan baru kemarin ia kembali lagi ke sini. Tak ada yang berubah dengan perpustakaan ini. Bahkan sisah kenangan yang masih terngiang diotaknya pun masih sama.

Berjalan menelusuri perpustakaan itu dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya berhenti pada rak buku dengan beragam buku novel didalamnya. Seakan ada layar rekaman tua didepannya kenangannya bersama seseorang dahulu saat dirinya masih remaja terlihat jelas didepannya.

Sungguh ia sangat rindu akan pemuda itu. Bahkan tadi ia mendengar suaranya. Walau ada perubahan didalamnya namun ia masih sangat mengenal suara itu. Tak mau ambil pusing, entah itu khayalannya atau memang kenyataan sekarang ia tak lagi peduli.

Ya dia tak peduli.

Atau berusaha tak peduli.

Ia berjalan mendekat kearah buku novel tebal dengan judul 'Where I Go' itu kemudian memegangnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa buku itu masih ada.Membuat kenangan itu kembali memutar.

Kenangan dimana dirinya dengan bangga memperkenalkan buku itu pada seorang pemuda yang hanya mendengarkannya dengan malas.

Membuat setetes air mata kembali jatuh. Namun dengan cepat dihapusnya dan dengan segera beranjak dari sana menuju sahabatnya tak mau berlama-lama disana karena ia tau bahwa hatinya akan semakin sakit jika terus berada disana.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar sahabatnya yang sedang bertelepon ria dengan kekasihnya. Selama perjalanan ia hanha terdiam menatap perumahan yang ia lewati. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat sebuah perpustakaan yang hampir setiap hari ia kunjungi bersama seorang gadis saat ia masih duduk dibangku sma. Saat dimana ia masih memiliki warna dalam hidupnya.

Jujur ia masih sangat sering kesana hanya untuk melepas rindunya dengan gadi itu. Ya tentu ia masih sangat merindukannya hingga sekarang, karena ia tau bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang mampu menggantikan tempatnya hingga sekarang.

Dan betapa bodohnya dirinya dahulu membiarkan gadisnya pergi begitu saja. Waktu dimana dirinya mulai membenci dirinya sendiri hingga sekarang.

"Kau ingin aku putar balik dan kesana?"

Sasuke yang baru menyadari ternyata sahabatnya sedari tadi memerhatikan dirinya itupun melirik sejenak kemudian memandang lurus kedepan.

"Sudahlah, jangan membuang-buang waktu"

"Kau yakin?"

Tanya naruto seolah dirinya sekaranglah yang tak yakin akan ucapan dari sasuke.

"Ya"

Akhirnya naruto hanya diam dan terus menjalankan mobilnya fokus pada pekerjaannya. Ia sangat tau apa yang sedang dialami oleh pemuda itu. Ya tentu saja karena ia adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui permasalah dari sasuke. Baik dari sasuke sendiri yang memberitahukannya maupun dirinya sendiri yang mengetahuinya.

Dan sekarang yang hanya dapat ia lakukan adalah menghibur pemuda tersebut. Seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Kau yakin, tak mau ikut"

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai didepan apartemen sasuke. Naruto yang sedang bertanya menatap sasuke munggu jawaban dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tentu tau jawabanku naruto"

Naruto hanya dapat menghelah nafas pasra. Menatap prihatin sasuke yang beranjak keluar dari mobilnya. Sungguh ia rindu sasuke yang dulu. Bertanya-tanya kemana sosok diri pemuda itu sesungguhnya.

Sebelum sahabatnya itu masuk kedalam naruto sempat mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat tubuh sasuke mendadak berhenti terdiam mematung.

"Oii... Jangan membuat dirimu menjadi orang bodoh sasuke. Sekarang kau bahkan lebih bodoh dari orang terbodoh didunia ini"

Sasuke berhenti menatap kepergian naruto, baru kali ini ia mendengar sahabatnya itu berbicara serius dan tepat sasaran. Walau memang ia aku naruto sering tepat sasaran namun ucapan sahabatnya tadi itu mampu menusuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Dan sekarang ia akui bahwa ucapan naruto memang benar.

Jadi apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang ini?

**Bersambunggg...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Inoo! Akukan sudah bilang, aku sama sekali tidak mau"

"Ayolah sakura... Hanya satu kali ini saja, kau taukan hari ini adalah hari spesialku dengan sai"

Sakura nama yang keluar dari sahabatnya itu tetap berjalan menghiraukan sahabat cerewetnya itu. Walau ia juga merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya itu dan sangat ingin membantu tapi memikirkannya kembali membuat sakura menolak mentah-mentah. Mengingat bahwa dirinya akan terjebak dalam situasi yang membosankan sehingga membuat waktu bersantainya yang nyaman dirumah tersita.

"Kenapa tidak bilang saja pada dia kalau kau tidak bisa? "

"Aku tidak enak padanya sakura. Akukan sudah janji padanya, lagipula kau hanya perlu menemaninya berbelanja"

"Ino... Masa dia tak bisa berbelanja sendiri?"

"Cihh. Sakura! dia sih juga sebenarnya tidak mau ditemani tapi ini masalahnya kado untuk adik perempuannya, dan dia sama sekali tak mengerti hal berbau perempuan. Mengerti!? Aku yakin kalau dia yang memilih kado, maka dia akan membelikan pistol sebagai kado untuk adiknya"

Langkah sakura tiba-tiba berhenti membuat ino juga ikut berhenti. Menatap sahabat pirangnya itu heran, mengapa menjadi ino disini yang marah.

"Hahh... Yaudah, gak usah marah segala kali! Kok kamu yang marah? Disini aku yang korban"

"Hehehe.. Upss.. Maaf.. Maaf.. Soalnya kau banyak tanya sihh! Karna kau sudah setuju, aku pergi dulu yaa.. Sai sudah menungguku, ohhiya sebentar lagi dia akan datang, kau tunggu saja ditaman konoha ok! terimakasih telah meluangkan waktumu Jidattt.. Uummahh jaa nee "

"HEIII! aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku setuju_ INOO!! "

Teriak sakura keras seiring berlalunya ino yang hanya melambaikan tangan padannya. Dan sekarang ia sangat yakin bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang menertawakan dirinya. Habis sudah harapan bersantai-santai rianya dirumah. Dan malah melakukan hal yang sangat membosankan.

"Dasar!"

Liriknya berjalan berlalu dari tempatnya berdiri meninggalkan keheningan disana.

"Hufff "

Jika saja sakura adalah orang yang tak menepati janji mungkin sudah dari tadi ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat ini. Kata sahabat pirangnya itu, sepupunya akan datang sebentar lagi namun apa? Yang ia dapatkan adalah kekosongan dan kebosanan yang tiada tara. Siapa sih yang suka dibuat menunggu? Tentu saja semua orang tak menyukainya termasuk wanita yang sudah beberapa kali menghembuskan nafasnya karena tak kunjung menemukan orang yang ino katakan.

Dan bodohnya lagi dirinya lupa mengatakan ciri-ciri atau meminta foti sepupunya itu. Dan alhasil ia tak tau siapa sebenarnya sosok yang akan ia temani itu. Ingin bertanya melalu ponselnya namun sepertinya kesialan sedang menghampirinya untuk hari ini dikarenakan ponselnya yang sudah kehabisan energi pada batereinya.

"Ohhhayolah... Kemana pemuda itu? Sudah lebih dari 1 jam aku menunggu! Hah.. Sepertinya dia tak datang sebaiknya aku pulang saj_"

"Apa kau sakura haruno? "

"_ja... Ehhh... Apa kau sepupu ino? "

"Hn. Cepatlah aku tak punya banyak waktu! "

Tersulut sudah emosi sakura. Bukannya meminta maaf karena telah membuatnya mati kebosanan disini ditambah kedinginan malah pemuda tersebut memerintahnya dengan seenak hati.

"Heiii!! Tuan, kau pikir aku pelayanmu? Sudah membuat orang menunggu tidak meminta maaf lagi"

Kata sakura menatap sinis pada pemuda didepannya yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Siapa yang membuatmu menunggu? "

Menatap tanpa bersalah.

"KAUUU!! Aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari 1 jam tau! Dasar, sudah ahh.. Aku tidak sudi lagi menemanimu"

Setelah menunjuk pemuda tersebut tepat didepan muka tampannya. Sakura kemudian berjalan meninggalkan pemuda tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba saja berhenti saat mendengar ucapan sang pemuda.

"Oii... Bodoh"

Membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Apa kata pemuda tadi bodoh? Benar-benar ingin dibunuh pemuda tersebut.

"Aku minta maaf"

Hanya kata tersebut yang keluar dari mulut pemuda tersebut kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah sakura yang masih menatapnya tajam namun sedikit heran.

"Heiii!Apa yang kau lakukan?!! " protes sakura saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba diseret oleh pemuda tersebut membawanya memasuki mobilnya.

"Janji, adalah janji. Sekarang tepati janjimu"

WTF!!

Apa-apaan pemuda menyebalkan ini. Seenak jidatnya mengatakan hak tersebut sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. Sakura hanya dapat menatap pemuda itu tidak percaya yang sedang masuk ke mobil dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat disampingnya dan menjalankan mobil menuju tujuan mereka.

Sungguh hari yang tak menguntungkan untuk diri sakura.

**_Tingg.._**

"Terimakasih telah berkunjung"

Seiring perkataan pelayan tadi sakura dan pemuda tadi berjalan keluar dari toko dengan sebuah kotak sedang dengan bungkusan yang sangat Indah.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku, kalau begitu aku permisi"

"Nara shikamaru"

"Ehh... "

"Haahh.. Merepotkan,Aku hanya memperkenalkan diri. Tunggulah disini"

"Tap_"

Sekali lagi pemuda itu membuat sakura emosi. Yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah pulang kerumahnya yang sanyam. Sungguh untuk berikutnya ia berdoa agar tak bertemu dengan pemuda bernama shikamaru itu yang sangat irit bicara, dingin, menyebalkan plus aneh.

Tapi bodohnya sakura tetap mengikuti perkataan pemuda tersebut, akhirnya ia memilih untuj berjalan menuju halte yang memang sangat dekat dari tempatnya berdiri dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman.

Mengusap-usap kedua tangannya sambil meniup untuk memberi kehangatan disana. Dan untuk beberapa menit ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah mantel yang terparkir dipundaknya menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Ia menatap orang yang telah memberinya mantel dan harus terkejut lagi saat sebuah tempat berisikan es krim didepannya.

Ia mental berbinar es krim didepannya. Apa pemuda itu tau bahwa ia sangat menyukai eskrim? Hingga akhirnya membelikannya eskrim bukannya kopi hangat atau minuman hangat lainnya.

"Sepertinya kau membutuhkan sesuatu yang hangat. Aku salah beli rupanya"

Baru shikamaru akan menarik kembali tangannya saat sakura tak kunjung mengambil eskrim didepannya namun dengan cepat sakura meraihnya.

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak maukan? "

Walau cuaca dingin seperti ini namun karena ia memang hobi makan eskrim jadi sakura tak bisa nenolak pemberian pemuda tersebut tentu saja.

"Terserah"

Gumam shikamaru ikut mendudukkan dirinya disana. Sakura menatap shikamaru yang telah duduk disampingnya kemudian menatap jaket pemuda itu yang sekarang menghangatkan tubuhnya dan berakhir pada eskrim yang sedang ia pegang. Apa ini tanda terimakasih pemuda itu.

"Hmm.. Kau tidak dingin? "

"Pakai saja"

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa. Sebaiknya aku mengucapkan terimakasih padamu tuan... "

"Nara shikamaru"

"Ahhyaaa... Terimakasih Nara-san"

"Shikamaru"

"Shikamaru-san"

"Shikamaru saja"

"Hah... Shikamaru"

"Hn. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih"

"Ya.. Memang seharusnya bukan? "

Tanya sakura atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan itu pada shikamaru dengan senyuman lebarnya. Dan entah mengapa membuat shikamaru merasa senang.

Dan pada akhirnya ia ikut tersenyum. Walau senyuman yang sangat tipis. Dan hanya satu kata yang ada dalam benak shikamaru yaitu 'menarik' yang diperuntukkan untuk sakura.

"Dasar gadis aneh, makan hal dingin dicuaca yang dingin"

Sakura berhenti makan. Sifat menyebalkan pemuda itu muncul lagi.

"Kau lebih aneh karena memberiku sesuatu yang dingin"

"Hn. Cepatlah habiskan, aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Tentu saja, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri jika kau mau pulang pulang saja sana"

"Diamlah dan turuti apa kataku"

"Cihhh. Dasar!"

Walau menyebalkan sakura tau bahwa shikamaru adalah orang yang sangat baik. Jadi ia putuskan untuk diam dan memakan eskrimnya sambil menatap kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Dan tanpa disadari oleh gadis tersebut.

Pemuda disampingnya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan namun tertera senyuman tulus disana walau hanya tipis.

Ya... Pemuda tersebut merasa senang saat gadis disampingnya juga senang. Ia merasa bahwa hidupnya mulai sekarang sangatlah berwarna. Dan terus ingin bersama gadis disampingnya.

Jadi apa arti semua itu?

"Bagaimana hasilnya? "

Tanya pemuda tampan itu pada seseorang didepannya. Yang menunduk takut.

"Maaf tuan... Tapi kami belum mendapatkan pentunjuk apa-apa, soal siapa pelaku kerugian perusahaan kita. Namun aku tau bahwa tuan nara shikamaru bisa menemukannya"

"Apa maksudmu? "

"Ya... Anda tau sendirikan tuan Nara shikamaru yang terbilang sangat ahli dalam segala hal itu tuan. Dan aku sangat yakin bahwa ia dapat mengatasi semuanya lagipula tuan shikamaru-san adalah sahabat anda tuan"

"Cihhh... Kalian tak berguna! Baiklah kalian boleh keluar"

"Terimakasih tuan, kalau begitu saya permisi"

Setelah menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup kembali itu pemuda tersebut merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian menghubungi sahabatnya itu.

**_Drrtr... Drrrtt... Drtttt.._**

Shikamaru yang sedang asik menatap gadis disampingnya harus terhenti akibat getaran yang berada disaku celananya. Ia kemudian berdiri berjalan meninggalkan sakura setelah mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk tetap disana.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh shikamaru kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Hn.. Ada apa? "

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu"

"Tentang? "

"Kau dimana sekarang? "

Bukannya menjawab pemuda diseberang malah balik bertanya membuat shikamaru menghelah nafas. Ia sangat tau sifat sahabatnya itu. Dan mereka memiliki kesamaan yang banyak.

"Dihalte konoha. Ada ap_"

"Tunggu aku disana"

**_Tutt.._**

Shikamaru hanya menatap datar ponselnya yang sudah mati akibat pemuda diseberang sana yang mematikannya dengan sepihak. Kemudian berjalan kembali menuju sakura.

"Ada apa? "

Tanya sakura saat melihat shikamaru yang telah duduk disebelahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa"

Mengangguk mengerti sakura kembali memakan eskrimnya yang sudah hampir habis.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia menatap heran mobil mewah yang terparkir tepat didepan mereka. Sakura memandang heran sedangkan shikamaru hanya menatap dengan datar. Sedangkan seseorang didalam sana menatap sakura dengan terkejut, marah, rindu, bahagia menjadi satu.

Dengan cepat ia keluar menampakkan dirinya membuat sakura sangat terkejut bahkan menjatuhkan sekotak eskrim yang sedang ia makan.

"Sasuke"

**Bersambung...**


	3. Chapter 3

_"sasuke-kun!"_

_Gadis berambut pink itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk mensejajarkan dirinya setelah melihat pemuda itu tak juga berhenti._

_"akukan sudah bilang, kami hanya sahabat dari kecil! kenapa kau jadi kekanak-kanakan begini sihh?! "_

_"Kau pikir aku bukan sahabatmu sebelum kita pacaran? "_

_"Memang bukan kan? "_

_Sasuke berhenti membuat sakura nama gadis itu ikut berhenti dan menatap kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan heran._

_"Tapi sahabat juga bisa jadi pacar bukan? "_

_"Isshh... Kau ini. Dasar, kau taukan aku hanya mencintaimu seorang sasuke-kun"_

_Sasuke memandang sakura curiga tak mempercayai gadis itu, namun dengan cepat ia menghelah nafas menyerah. Dan hal tersebut tentu saja membuat sakura tersenyum lebar kemudian dengan cepat meraih lengan sasuke merangkulnya dalam kehangatan._

_"Hehehe... Jangan marah lagi ya hmmm"_

_"Aku tidak marah padamu"_

_"Yaa.. Aku tau kau tidak marah padaku kau hanya cemburu bukan"_

_Menatap gadis yang tingginya hanya sebahu dirinya itu kemudian tersenyum sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut sang gadis._

_Dan setelah itu ia meraih gadis itu memeluknya dengan erat membiarkan orang-orang disekitarnya iri dengan kemesraan mereka._

_"Makanya jangan buat aku cemburu, aku tidak suka itu"_

_"Hhmm... Baiklah, jadi kita pulang? "_

_"Hn"_

_Akhirnya kedua sejoli itu berjalan dengan mesra membelah malam yang dingin itu dengan berbagai cerita didalamnya._

_"Hahhh... Aku tak percaya kita akan segera menikah kyaaa!! Aku senang sekali, kau taukan kita sudah hampir lulus"_

_Kata sakura sambil menatap kearah langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh Bintang._

_"Hn"_

_"Nanti setelah menikah apa yang akan kau lakukan sasuke-kun? "_

_"Membahagiakanmu"_

'Membahagiakanku?'

Batin sakura bertanya seolah mengejek dirinya sendiri atau orang didepannya itu setelah mengingat masa lalunya yang selalu ingin dilupakannya. Ia hanya menatap dalam diam pemuda yang juga sedang menatapnya itu.

Tatapan yang diberikan oleh kedua bela pihak tak bisa dikatakan tidak saling merindukan. Ya mereka sudah sangat terlihat bagaimana rindu, kesakitan dan kecewa dari sepasang mata masing-masing.

Tak mau menatap sepasang mata yang sangat dirindukannya itu dengan cepat sakura membukkukkan badanseolah mereka baru saling bertemu.

Sasuke yang melihatnya terkejut namun dengan cepat ia menguasai dirinya kembali. Yahh memang sekarang mereka lebih baik menganggap bahwa mereka tak pernah bertemu dan tak pernah saling menjalin hubungan sebelumnya.

"Ada apa sasuke? "

Tanya shikamaru mengangkat suara terlebih dahulu berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana yang tercipta disana. Terlebih lagi shikamaru sudah tau sedari tadi apa yang sedang terjadi diantara keduanya itu. Walau memang ia tak mengetahui apa hubungan kedua orang didekatnya.

Tak sedikit orang yang mengetahui bagaimana tingkat kecerdasan seorang shikamaru. Buktinya hanya melihat dan merasakan suasana sekarang ini membuatnya mengerti bahwa kedua orang ini saling mengenal bahkan lebih. Mungkin pikirnya.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu"

Sekarang sasukelah yang angkat bicara berusaha untuk tak memperdulikan gadis disamping shikamaru.

Walau sekeras apapun dirinya berkata bahwa ia tak lagi memperdulikan gadis itu tapi mengapa tangannya sekarang terkepal kuat bahkan hatinya seakan marah terbakar entah pada siapa setelah melihat kedekatan kedua orang didepannya.

"Perusahaanmu? "

"Hn"

Sakura yang sedari tadi terdiam pun akhirnya berinisiatif untuk tak mau mengganggu orang didepannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi.Kalau begitu aku duluan shikamaru"

Mendengar ucapan sakura membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh menatap sakura.

"Ahh..ohiya.. Tunggu Perkenalkan dia sakura, dan sakura ini sasuke"

Kata shikamaru walau ia yakin bahwa kedua orang ini sudah saling berkenalan.

"Ahh.. Senang bertemu dengan anda sasuke-san"

Perkataan sakura barusan membuat hati sasuke menciut. Gadisnya benar-benar berperilaku bahwa mereka baru bertemu. Tapi bukankah ini yang diinginkannya? Jadi mengapa hatinya sakit.

"Hn"

Hanya itulah yang dapat dikatakan sasuke sambil membalas membungkukkan badannya.

Sakura tersenyum singkat kemudian beralih menatap shikamaru.

"Terimakasih atas eskrimnya shikamaru"

"Tunggu sebentar saja aku akan mengantarmu"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Tunggulah sebentar saj_"

**_Ckittt..._**

"Bus ku sudah datang, kalau begitu aku duluan yaa.. Senang bertemu denganmu jaa.. Ne"

Dengan cepat sakura berjalan menaiki bus setelah memotong perkataan shikamaru. Bus yang datang diwaktu yang tepat. Sungguh ia tak ingin lagi berlama-lama disana. Tetap saja hatinya tak bisa melupakan pemuda itu. Hatinya seakan ingin berlari dengan segera dan memeluk pemuda itu berkata bahwa ia sangat merindukannya dan sangat tersiksa selama ini.

Berjalan menunduk menuju bangku paling belakang menyandarkan dirinya pada jendela bus. Sekali lagi air matanya jatuh begitu saja tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Batin kedua belah pihak itu tak pernah berubah sejak awal. Tetap saja tersiksa.

Sedangkan dilain tempat sasuke menatap kendaraan yang membawa separuh hatinya pergi. Terus menatapnya hingga menghilang dan tak terlihat lagi. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu gadis itu disaat hatinya belum siap untuk bertemu.

"Jadi? Apa yang bisa kubantu sasuke? "

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

Sesaat shikamaru berkerut mendapat pertanyaan bukan jawaban dari sasuke. Kemudian ia kembali seperti biasa. Sepertinya tebakannya benar lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hahh... Dia gadis yang menarik"

"Bukan itu jawaban yang aku mau shikamaru!"

"Tenanglah... Aku hanya berpendapat. Dia memang sangat menarik tak heran jika dia bisa membuatmu seperti ini. Bahkan aku sendiripun tertarik padanya"

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kami beru bertemu, kami hanya teman..." shikamaru menatap sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya tajam. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan melanjutkan kalimatnya "untuk sementara ini"

"Jauhi dia!!"

"Kupikir kau kesini untuk berbicara tentang bisnis bukannya seorang gadis uchiha"

Benar!

"Cihhh..Aku tak berniat lagi membicarakannya"

Berbalik berjalan meninggalkan shikamaru. Walau ia ingin memukul pemuda itu namun ia masih mengingat bahwa mereka adalah seorang sahabat. Ia yakin sekarang shikamaru sedang menertawakannya. Dan lagipula dia bukan siapa-siapanya gadis itu lagi bukan? Jadi untuk apa dia marah.

"Baiklah, temui aku jika moodmu sudah baik uchiha sasuke"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat satu tangannya seolah mengusir shikamaru tanpa berniat untuk berbalik dan membalas perkataan pemuda itu.

Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lebar. Kemudian senyumannya memudar secara perlahan menatap kosong mobil sasuke yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Haruno sakura"

Gumam shikamaru masih menatap kosong ke depan. Menghelah nafas panjang kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Berbalik berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Menatap langit Indah diatasnya hingga terlintas kembali wajah cantik sakura yang sedang tersenyum diotaknya. Menutup mata sejenak kemudian menatap kedepan jalanan kembali.

_"Kau berhasil merangkai masalah"_

_"Apa yang kau lakukan? "_

_"Menatapmu"_

_"Berhentilah merekam dan segera bantu aku"_

_"Ahahaha... Lihat dirimu hahaha... Dasar bodoh, cara memasangnya seperti ini"_

_"Issshhh... Jangan menciumku saat kau merekam sasuke-kun!! "_

_"Aku mencintaimu"_

_"Berhentilah menggombal lakukan pekerjaanmu! "_

_"Kyaaaa... Sasuke-kun!!! "_

_"Bagaimana kalau besok kita menikah? Hhmm? lalu kita membuat rumah kita sendiri, lalu kita mempunyai anak. Bagaimana?"_

_"Iya.. Iya terserah tapi turunkan aku dulu"_

_"Tidak mau sebelum kau juga mengatakan mencintaiku dan menyetujui perkataanku"_

_"Hahhh... Iya aku sangat... Sangat... Sangat... Mencintaimu sasuke-kun dan tentu saja aku menyetujuinya"_

_"Aku mencintaimu. sangat"_

_"Yah.. aku tau"_

**_Klikk..._**

**_Prangggg..._**

Suara benda terlempar dan hancur berantakan tersebut berasal dari remot TV yang dilempar dengan keras oleh pemiliknya setelah mematikan video yang sebelumnya terputar.

Video yang selalu ingin dihapusnya namun tak bisa dilakukannya, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dan memutar mengulang-ulang video romantis sepasang kekasih yang hanya berdurasi pendek itu disaat dirinya sangat merindukan gadisnya.

Ya dia sangat ingin meraih kembali kebahagiaannya yang telah hilang.

"Arrgggghh.. " mengusap wajahnya dan rambutnya dengan gusar kembali menghempaskan barang-barang yang ada didekatnya kemudian merebahkan dirinya dikasur nyamannya.

Sekarang yang ia butuhkan hanyalah istirahat. Berharap jika ia bangun nanti semuanya kembali seperti dulu. Dimana warna hidupnya kembali lagi padanya, bukan lagi kehidupan yang hanya didominasi warna hitam putih ini.

Gadis berparas cantik itu berjalan dengan perlahan kedalam rumah didepannya. Ia sebenarnya berniat untuk langsung pulang keapartementnya dan bukannya datang ketempat yang sangat jauh dari apartemennya ini.

Menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam menatap rumah yang sangat ia rindukan tempat dimana ia dibesarkan tempat paling nyaman untuk pulang. kemudian memutar kenop pintu rumah utama didepannya.

"Aku pulanggg... "

Gumam gadis itu setelah membuka pintu rumahnya dan sekarang sedang melepas sepatunya menggantinya dengan sendal rumah.

Berjalan memasuki ruangan yang tak terlalu luas itu. Ia ingat dulu selalu berteriak dengan kencang agar ibunya bisa mendengar dan menghampirinya. Namun untuk sekarang ia yang ingin menghampiri ibunya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut melihat sepasang suami istri yang sedang asik bercengkrama didapur dengan sang istri yang sedang memasak dan suami yang Setia duduk dimeja menatap lembut istrinya.

"Ehhh... Sakura!!? "

Kata wanita paruh baya itu terkejut setelah membalikkan badannya dan melihat sakura berdiri tak jauh darinya membuat, sang suami ikut berbalik.

Sakura tersenyum kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Membuat sang ibu mengerti keadaan tersebut.

"Baiklah, sepertinya ada yang butuh privasi"

Mengerti maksud istrinya, ayah dari gadis itu kemudian berjalan keluar namun sebelum melewati gadis bernama sakura itu ia menepuk pundak anaknya pelan tersenyum lembut mengatakan 'jadilah gadis kuat ayah' dengan pelan.

Sakura hanya membalasan dengan senyuman berusaha menahan tangisnya kemudian menatap ibunya.

"Kesinilah. bicaralah yang ingin kau bicarakan, ibu disini sayang"

Tangisan sakura pecah gadis itu berjalan menghampiri ibunya memeluknya dengan erat. Menyalurkan kesakitan yang ia rasakan.

"Tak apa... Tenanglah... Semua akan baik-baik saja"

**Bersambung...**


	4. Chapter 4

untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda berambut nanas itu mengelah nafas menatap prihatin orang didepannya. Belum sempat orang didepannya meminum minuman ditangannya dengan cepat pemuda itu merampasnya.

"cukup uchiha! Baiklah, aku akan membantumu"

"yayaya...hik...tentu kau akan hik membantuku hik"

pemuda bermarga uchiha yang dikenal dengan nama sasuke itu tersenyum tipis kemudian menepuk pundak shikamaru.

"Kau sahabatku hik dan aku sangat tau jika kau ingin membantuku hik, tapi bisakah kau membantuku lagi hik? "

Lanjut sasuke yang telah menatap kembali gelas-gelas di depan nya. Shikamaru terdiam sejenak kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kau ingin bertemu sakura? "

"Yaaaaa... Hik.. Kau.. Benarrr.. Hik"

Shikamaru menatap heran perubahan sikap sasuke. Mulai dari awal pemuda yang hanya membicarakan tentang bisnis sekarang mabuk karena seorang wanita.

Menutup mata sejenak shikamaru kemudian membimbing sasuke untuk berdiri namun dengan cepat ditepis oleh pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah hik?! Duduklah dan bicarakan tentangnya hik, lagipula aku masih membutuhkan minuman ini hik"

Sungguh sekarang shikamaru lebih memilih sikap sasuke yang sebelumnya dibanding dengan yang sekarang ini.

Sungguh menyedihkan!

"Aku yakin kau akan mati besok jika meminumnya lagi. Sudah 15 botol yang kau habiskan"

"Aku memang menginginkannya hik...jadi_"

**_Bukhhh.._**

**_Brakkk.._**

"Hah... Merepotkan"

Gumam shikamaru setelah berhasil membuat sasuke jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan sekali tinjuannya.

Sebelum ia membawa sahabatnya itu pergi, ia sempat tersenyum ramah kepada semua orang yang menatapnya terkejut akan perbuatannya. Seolah kejadian tadi hanyalah hal biasa shikamaru kemudian menarik sasuke kedalam mobilnya.

Sakura nama gadis itu. Ia sedang berjalan mengelilingi perpustakaan untuk mencari buku yang sedang ia cari. Menatap jam tangannya sejenak kemudian menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Dimana sih?!"

Mempercepat langkahnya mencari buku yang memang sejak kemarin ia inginkan.

**_Nik.. Nik.. Nik.._**

"Ck... Sial! "

Umpatnya menatap jam tangannya kembali. Mengacak rambutnya kasar, sekali lagi ia gagal mendapatkan buku itu. Entah mengapa waktunya semakin padat saja, membuat dirinya membutuhkan buku itu sebagai tempat pelarian pekerjaan duniawi.

"Hah... Mungkin pulang kerja adalah waktu yang baik"

Dengan cepat sakura berjalan keluar perpustakaan menuju halte untuk menaiki bus yang akan ia naiki untuk menuju ke tempat ia bekerja.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan menuju halte iapun akhirnya sampai untuk menunggu busnya segera tiba. Angin yang berhembus membuat suasan malam hari ini terasa menjadi semakin dingin.

Jika kalian bertanya apa pekerjaan sakura sehingga membuatnya pergi pada malam hari. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam ya.

Yap sakura bekerja sebagai karyawan sebuah supermarket. Ya dia sebagai kasir disana, dan hari ini ia mendapatkan shift malam.

Yah untuk saat ini ia akan bekerja disana sebelum mendapatkan pekerjaan yang memang sangat diinginkannya.

Mengangkat kedua tangannya kedepan mulutnya meniup sambil meng gosok-gosokan agar mendapat kehangatan disana. Belum sempat beberapa menit sebuah mobil berhenti dan terparki indah didepannya membuat sakura mengerutkan kening namun setelahnya tak mau peduli.

Kaca mobil itu kemudian turun menampakkan sang pemilik yang sedang tersenyum pada nya dan tentu saja membuat sakura balas tersenyum.

"Butuh tumpangan? "

"Tak apa bus ku akan segera datang"

Setelah sakura mengatakan hak tersebut pemuda itu menaikkan kaca mobilnya berjalan menjauh meninggalkan sakura yang masih menatap kepergiannya.

Menghelah nafas kembali sambil melihat jam tangannya. Sepertinya busnya akan terlambat datang. Dan ia yakin sebentar ia akan kembali dimarahi karena terlambat.

Memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaket tebalnya, menutup kedua matanya sambil menunduk mencoba merilekskan dirinya.

"Menyesal tak menyetujui perkataanku? "

"Ehh? "

Dengan cepat sakura mengangkat kembali wajahnya menatap asal suara yang dikenalnya beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? "

"Bertemu denganmu"

"Saya? Untuk apa? "

Tanya sakura menatap heran shikamaru yang telah mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping sakura.

"Meminta kembali jaketku yang kemarin kau bawa pergi"

Sakura yang awalnya tak mengerti kemudian kilasan kemarin terlintas di otak nya dan barulah ia mengingat bahwa memang benar kemarin ia lupa untuk mengembalikan jaket pemuda itu.

"Ahhh... Maaf aku lupa. Besok aku akan membawa kan mu, beritahu saja alamat rumahmu"

"Berikan saja nomormu, aku akan mengirimkan alamatku"

Pemuda bernama shikamaru itu hanya tersenyum, melepas jaket yang ia kenakan kemudian menyampirkannya dibahu sakura.

"Dan aku meminjamkanmu jaketku untuk kedua kalinya ditempat yang sama" lanjut shikamaru menatap sakura yang sedang menatap jaket pemberian nya.

"Ehh... Kau pakai saja, aku tak mau mengoleksi jaketmu"

"Pakai saja"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sifat shikamaru memang tak mau dibantah terpaksa ia kembali meminjam jaket pemuda tersebut.

Sunyi untuk beberapa saat hingga shikamaru kembali berbicara. Membuat sakura menoleh menatap pemuda itu.

"Baru pulang kerja? "

"Tidak, aku baru mau ketempat kerjaku"

"Semalam ini? "

"Ini belum terlalu malam, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 malam"

"Dan kau pulang larut"

"Tak apa aku sudah terbiasa, lagipula jika aku pulang masih banyak orang yang berlalu lalang "

"Sama saja"

"Hah... Aku juga tidak mau, tapi mau bagaimana lagi hari ini shift malam untukku"

"Dimana kau bekerja? "

"Supermarket. Sebenarnya aku ingin bekerja sebagai seorang desainer. Itu adalah impianmu sejak kecil, tapi kau tau kan sangat sulit untuk mendapatkannya. Mungkin tahun depan aku akan kembali mencoba. Hahh...kenapa aku malah curhat sama kamu ya? Hahaha"

Shikamaru ikut tersenyum melihat sakura yang sedang tertawa.

"Bagaimana jika kau bekerja di tempat ku?"

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya tapi aku tak mau jika kau memberikannya karena kasihan padaku"

"Tidak, perusahaan ku memang sedang membutuhkan desainer untuk keluaran busana terbaru kami. Jadi bagaimana? "

Sungguh jika memang iya sakura harus bersyukur sekarang ini. Ia menatap shikamaru tidak percaya kemudian tersenyum girang.

"Benarkah? "

"Hm.. Kau boleh bekerja mulai besok"

"Kau serius?! Kyaaa... Terimakasih"

**_Brukk_**

Shikamaru kaget bukan main akibat dari sakura yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengan girang sangking senangnya. Dan hal tersebut berakibat fatal bagi jantung shikamaru.

Untuk sepersekian detik akhirnya sakura sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya kemudian dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf"

"Hn"

Sakura mendunduk malu sedangkan shikamaru hanya menatap lurus kedepan berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang sedang berpacu.

Keadaan canggung akibat kecerobohannya membuat sakura ingin lari dari hadapan shikamaru. Betapa malunya dirinya memeluk dengan seenaknya pemuda yang baru ia kenal kemarin.

Dan tepat seperti yang ia harapkan akhirnya busnya terparkir didepannya dengan cepat ia berdiri dan berpamitan namun terhenti akibat ucapan shikamaru.

"Ada apa? " tanya sakura menatap heran shikaru yang sudah berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau belum memberikan nomormu"

"Ah... Benar tunggu sebentar"

Meraih dengan cepat ponselnya yang berada didalam tasnya kemudian mengeluarkannya setelah itu membiarkan shikamaru mencatat nomornya.

Setelah selesai sakura kembali memasukkan ponselnya dan tersenyum pada shikamaru. Kecanggungan yang tadi melanda keduanya menghilang menguap keatas sekarang.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan yaa aja ne.. "

Pamit sakura segera menaiki bus yang sudah mulai jalan.

**_Sreettt..._**

Namun belum sempat ia berhasil naik seseorang menariknya dengan keras sehingga membuat dirinya ditinggal oleh sang bus dan dirinya terjatuh tepat dalam pelukan orang yang tadi menariknya.

Sakura menatap kaget sang pelaku. Kemudian beralih menjadi tatapan bertanya bercampur kesal.

"Lepaskan! "

Bukannya lepas shikamaru malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat sakura kewalahan. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk diam membiarkan shikamaru memeluknya.

"Jangan pergi"

Bisik shikamaru membuat sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini. Entah apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu namun sekarang yang akan dilakukan sakura adalah membuat pemuda itu merasakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Dengan perlahan ia mulai mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukan shikamaru dengan hangat. Mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Dan anehnya ia tak tau mengapa ia ingin melakukannya.

**_Drrttt... Drrrttt... Drrrtttt_**

Tubuh yang terbaring dia atas kasur berukuran besar yang dipastikan sangat empuk itu menggeliat meraih ponselnya yang sedang bergetar.

Menatap nama sang penelepon yang sedang menganggu tidur nyenyak nya. Setelah melihat siapa gerangan dengan cepat ia melemparnya kearah sofa membiarkan ponsel itu bergetar hingga mati sendiri.

Benar sang pemuda itu sedang tak ingin diganggu sekarang ini. Ia kembali membalikkan mencari posisi yang nyaman. Namun rasa hausnya membuatnya harus bangkit dari tidurnya demi memenuhi kebutuhan dalam badannya.

Berjalan menuju dapur kemudian membuka kulkas meneguk air putih dalam botol dengan segera.

"Minum lagi? "

Sasuke kaget bukan main. Ia berhenti meminum mendadak tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Ia sangat kenal suara itu, suara yang sangat dibutuhkan dan di rindukan nya sekarang ini.

Dengan cepat ia menoleh terkejut akan apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini. Melihat gadis yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya, membuatnya mendadak menjadi robot yang kaku.

"Aku kan sudah berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa jika minum minuman keras itu tak baik bagi tubuhmu! Kau ingin mati muda Hah?!! "

Kata gadis itu berjalan menuju meja kemudian menaruh barang belanjaan yang ia bawa.

"Kenapa? Kau seperti melihat hantu saja"

Gadis itu kemudian berjalan menuju pemuda itu dan berhenti didepannya. Menyentuh pipi pemuda itu dengan lembut sambil memberikan senyuman andalannya.

"Kau dengar tidak sasuke? Mengerti apa yang kukatakan tadi?! "

"Maafkan aku"

Bukannya menjawab pemuda yang dipanggil sasuke malah bergumam meminta maaf sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan gadis yang berada di pipinya. Menutup kedua matanya meresapi momen yang terjadi.

"Maafkan aku... Ku mohon maafkan aku... Kumohon"

Gumam sasuke masih dengan menutup kedua tangannya.

"Semua ini salah ku_"

**_Ting... Tong... Tingg.. Tongg.._**

"Perbaikilah, sebelum kau terlambat sasuke"

Sasuke dengan cepat membuka kedua matanya saat tak merasakan lagi tangan hangat gadis itu. Yang ia dapatkan sekarang didepannya hanyalah kehampaan yang kosong tak ada seorangpun didepannya sekarang ini.

"_Sakura"

Sasuke menoleh kearah meja yang tadi ditaruh barang belanjaan gadis tadi. Dan yang ia dapatkan juga adalah hanya meja kosong yang bersih disana.

"SAKURA! "

tidak mungkin!!

Apakah hal tadi hanya rekaman ulang. Ya memang sakura selalu melakukan hal tersebut setiap kali mendapati sasuke selesai minum. Ya, dulu sakura sering pulang kerumahnya memarahinya kerena meminum minuman keras disaat dirinya masih dibawah umur. Dulu ia menganggapnya menyebalkan dan sekarang ia merindukannya.

**_Tinggg... Tonggg..._**

"Arrrgggg... SIALAN!! "

Teriak sasuke sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Mencengkram kuat rambutnya dan menendang kursi di dekat nya. Ia menatap pintu rumahnya dalam diam, mengusap kembali wajahnya yang berakhir di kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

**_Klekk..._**

"Oiii... Adikku yang bodoh. Kenapa lama sekali membukanya Hah? "

"Cihhh"

Bukannya menjawab sasuke malah berbalik meninggalkan kakaknya yang menatapnya datar.

"Oh iya tadi karin mencarimu, Menanyakan kabarmu, dan bertanya mengapa kau tak mengangkat atau membalas pesannya hah?! "

"Katakan padanya untuk berhenti mengikutiku! "

Kata sasuke dingin tanpa menghentikan langkahnya berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan itachi yang mengetahui akan keadaan sekarang ini.

"Hahhh... Dia benar-benar adikku yang bodoh"

**Bersambungggg...**


End file.
